


Saxitoxin

by Fanficsbybae



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gotham, One Shot, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Saxitoxin, Short Story, oswald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsbybae/pseuds/Fanficsbybae
Summary: “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you where you stand!” Oswald screamed at me, holding a gun to my forehead.Oh... if only he knew what I knew.





	Saxitoxin

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand!" Oswald screamed at me, holding a gun to my forehead. 

I had shot Butch and killed him. Truth was, Butch was trying to kill Oswald. He didn't know that — so he tied me to a chair in the kitchen in his beautiful house to interrogate and kill me. I loved Oswald. I have for a long time. But now, I was afraid I would never get to tell him. 

"You killed one of my most loyal men!" He shouted. "I shouldn't even shoot you... I— I should slit your throat! Let you bleed out in pain! You would definitely deserve it!"

"Oswald," I said calmly. "Butch deserved it."

"He might have had his moments but he was sill loyal!"

"You really are clueless, aren't you?"

"If you're going to tell me something," he spat, "get on with it before I put a bullet in your skull!"

"Butch was trying to kill you!" I pleaded. 

Oswald started laughing maniacally. "Bullshit!"

"Why do you think he insisted on you taking that specific glass off the tray?" I yelled back, astonished at how much trust he actually had in that incompetent idiot, Butch. "He had put saxitoxin on it! Saxitoxin is almost impossible to trace and easy to plant. You would've gotten lightheaded, started vomiting your intestines onto the floor, and died!"

"I don't believe you!" He screamed. "You're a liar!"

"If you don't believe me, Oswald," I said, "turn around."

The dog that had been living in the house had licked at the broken glass of Oswald's goblet I had slapped out of his hand at dinner and was now laying on the floor, immobile and frothing at the mouth. 

"Believe me now?"

"Oh my—" He stuttered, suddenly shifting his emotions.

"You see, Oswald?" I said. "I could never hurt you."

He turned quickly and cut the zip ties restraining me to the chair. 

I stood up, less than a foot taller than him. 

"I'm so sorry, (y/n)," he said, "I—I—I'm sorry."

"I could never hurt you Oswald," I said, "because I love you."

"You do?" he said, his eyes gleaming with tears. 

I leaned down and kissed him. 

"Yes, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @fanficsbybae


End file.
